Manufacturers of optical reader systems seek to design a new and improved optical reader systems that can be used to interrogate a resonant waveguide grating biosensor to determine if a biomolecular binding event (e.g., binding of a drug to a protein) occurred on a surface of the biosensor. Of present interest are optical reader systems and methods with improved position detection of the microplate that supports the biosensors to reduce variations in readings of the biosensors. Such new and improved optical reader systems and methods that have such capability are the subject of the present disclosure.